IEEE International Symposium on Biomedical Imaging (ISBI) 2018 The project provides NIH Student travel support to graduate students and Ph.D. candidates in computational bioimaging or closely related areas to attend and participate in the ISBI 2018 conference organized jointly by the IEEE Signal Processing Society (SPS) and Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society (EMBS) in Washington, D.C. April 4-7, 2018. ISBI participants ? on the order of 600-700 from across the world are involved in biomedical imaging research and development - in academic institutions, government laboratories, or R&D departments of private companies The Objective of ISBI is to bring together both established and young researchers with interests in the mathematical and computational aspects of biomedical imaging, with a focus on addressing problems of significance to the development and application of imaging systems across the spatial scales, from microscopy to whole-body imaging. The forum aims to have an educational component on topics of significant interest to the community in the form of tutorials and plenary talks as well as oral and poster presentations from full paper peer-reviewed submissions competitively selected. In addition, a set of research challenges are also organized and announced which have become very popular over the years. The participating groups in these challenges work on common data sets which can be downloaded from the challenge website and results are reported in special challenge sessions organized prior to start of the conference. The research methods typically presented at the meeting include physical, biological and statistical modeling, image formation and reconstruction, computational image analysis, statistical image analysis, visualization, and image quality assessment. ISBI, like other IEEE SPS and EMBS conferences, requires submission and review of 4-page papers which are peer-reviewed much like journal articles, peer reviews handled by a 50 member editorial board (area editors) who are leading experts in the community who in turn assign papers to reviewers through an electronic paper handling system. The area editors recommend acceptance/rejection of papers with the final decision made by program chairs. We anticipate that the primary impact of this R13 grant program will be increased student and postdoctoral fellow attendance to both the main conference and the tutorials. By offering to cover a portion of attendees travel expenses, we allow students to propose to her/his mentors or departmental administration that the cost-to-benefit ratio for attending ISBI will be extremely favorable. The benefits can largely be summarized as ?exposure? and education. ISBI provides the opportunity for students to be exposed to many more areas of computational imaging research than those to which one is generally exposed to in her/his home institution, and concurrently it provides the opportunity for the students to hear and interact with the world leaders in the field through tutorials, plenary, oral, and poster presentations, lunches with leaders, and individual discussions. Through submission and presentation of a research paper, a young investigator will gain the experience of presenting her/his research to others for critical evaluation and dissemination. But, it is also informal interactions during the breaks where detailed discussions take place and life-long friendships are formed.